Happy moments!
by moonsmile931
Summary: "Mr.Akatsuki and Mr.Tachibana,I'm glad to informe you that you'll both are soon going to become parents."First M-PREG EVER! was about time right?*ON HOLD*
1. The night

**Warning: bad spelling or bad grammar , OCC**

**I OWNED NOTHING!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Standing outside the balcony stood shito with his eyes close, he like the feeling of the cold wind brushing against his face. Opening his brown eyes he looks up to the full moon in the sky losing himself inside his thoughts. Finally he was free from his own despair, he felt like a weight that he didn't knew he was holding was suddenly lifted off. To think that just a few months ago he used to thought that he was a monster, Well that was until he came into his life and shown me that all that matter was of who he was and not of what he was. It's kind of confusing when you heard it the first time, but when you think about it, it makes so much sense about everything. Shito sometimes wonder what would had happened to him if Chika have never been on his live. 'probably something bad that's for sure." Shito thought to himself when suddenly he felt two pair of warm arms wrap around his waist from the back.<p>

"I knew that I would be able to find you moon gazing here." Chika said as he tight his arms around Shito. "brrrrrrrrrr…your skin is cold. How long have you been standing outside?"

"Just about two hours now." Shito said while leaning against Chika's warm.

"Two hours? No wonder your skin look whiter than usual." Chika said grabbing Shito's hand and started to drag him inside the apartment. "Seriously Shito, how many times must I have to remind you to never stay outside in the cold for so long and especially without jacket." He said feeling a headache was about to start.

"What's the problem with that? Is not like I'm going to get sick or anything." Shito said not seen the reason why Chika was so bother by it.

"No you can't, but still that doesn't stop me from worrying about you and I don't want anything to happened to you even if it is just cold." Chika said as he wraps again his arms around Shito, pulling him into a sweet passionate kiss. "You know I love you right shito?" he ask as they parted from their kiss.

"I know how many times must you keep reminded me that?" Shito ask between their little kisses.

"As many times as you like." Chika responded slowly unbutting shito's shirt while he press gently kisses against Shito's neck, Earning deep moans coming from shito.

Throwing their last clothes on the floor they resume with their love passion. Gently laying shito on the floor Chika tease him by kissing over his weak spot. "A-AH! C-Chika stop t-teasing me." Shito wine as Chika slowly suck his nipples he chuckle a little at how cute Shito sounded when he was despaired. Looking up to see shito's face. "Beg for me shito, I want you to scream to me what do you want me to do." Chika said moving his right hand closer to his erect member causing shito to moan deeply by the action. "Please! Chika I need you right now! Stop fooling around and fuck me already." Shito scream at chika causing the silver-hair guy to grin in return. "Of course my lovely shito, I couldn't have it either way." He said as he put shito into another passionate kiss. (Skipping the love session, you know cause is graded T so I can't write about it. Sorry!)

After their rough passionate love making they both lay on the bed tired, Chika had his hands around Shito while he rested his head on his chest. They both had their eyes close slowly drifting to the land of dreams when Chika spoke and break the silence. "Shito, you know I love you right?" Chika ask causing Shito to chuckle a little. "yes I do and I love you to." Shito responded, the both them stay like that until they finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the first Chapter<strong>!

Review!;D


	2. I'M WHAT?

**Warning:OCC and some bad spelling but nothing more so dont like dont read.**

* * *

><p>2 Weeks later since that night.<p>

The sounds of someone throwing up woke up Chika from his sleep. 'Oh no don't tell me that he's throwing up again.' He thought as quickly got out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom where currently Shito was throwing his guts out of the toilets. He quickly kneels down beside his lover and starts to rub his back to see if it could make him feel any better. "Shito I think you should see the doctor to check out what is wrong with you." He said sounding very concern about his health.

"Is ok Chika I feel ok now, maybe is just something that I eat yesterday nothing to get yourself work off about it." Shito said he attempt to stand up but fail when he felt his body going weaker on him.

"Maybe something I eat my ass look at you, you could nearly stand on your own feet which is the more reason to take you to the hospital and don't you dare protest because I'll not take no for an answer." He said as he started to drag Shito out of the bathroom and into their car so they could head to the hospital. Shito didn't do anything in the process he just wanted the dizziness to go away.

When they got into the hospital and got a few blood test from Shito, the both of them waited for about 1 hour in the hospital bed until finally came into the room with the test results on one of his hands. Chika been very well know from his lack of patience quickly as. "Is there something wrong with my Shito doctor?" he asked nervously as Shito grab to hold one off his hands so he would calm down. "Can you please tell us what's wrong with me and get this over with before he has a nervous breakdown here." Shito said as the Doctor nodded on response.

"I must say that we did some several test with your blood example to check what was wrong with your body and we found that, this may sound unusual and out of nature… but one of the test came out saying that you're pregnant." He said as Shito quickly shouted a 'what did you just say?' " and ,I'm glad to informed you that you'll both are soon going to become parents." As soon as does words where said a loud thump was heard with a "OMG! SHITO ARE YOU OK!" from chika that just conform that Shito Tachibana just fainted from the shocking news.

* * *

><p><strong>I know is short and all but trust me the later chapter are going to be long than the last two ones.<strong>

**Hope you like it!**


	3. Decisions

_**Warning: lot of OCC bad grammar or spelling so if you don't like don't read.**_

_**I owned nothing!**_

_**Enjoy! =D**_

* * *

><p>Waking up from his deep slumber Shito slowly open his eyes as he sat up on and he look at his surroundings to only for his violet eyes to meeting gold, "OMG Chika I just had this weirdest dream about a doctor saying that I was pregnant! Seriously as if I could ever get pregnant, I'm a guy after all." Shito said while laughing to himself.<p>

"Emmm…. Shito love I hate to break it up to yah put that wasn't a dream." Chika said nervously.

"…."

"Shito?"

"….."

"Love are you ok? You're starting to look a little pale." Chika ask as he notices that Shito's skin had turned paler than his usual skin.

"Are you ok? You ask me if I'm ok. Well guess what… I'M NOT OOOOKKKK! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK WHEN I'M BEEN TOLD THAT I'M PREGNAT!" Shito bark at him.

"Come on Shito just try to calm down, you know that been stress does you no good." Chika said trying to calm Shito down.

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET STRESS OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IS THE SAY I HAD! I just…. I just." Shito say trying to hold back the tiers that where treating to fall down from his eyes. Chika quickly sat up from his seat as he sat down beside Shito to warp his arms around him trying to calming him down. "I'm so confused right now, how is it even possible for a man to end up being pregnant?" Shito ask shaking a little.

"I don't know how this happen put please try to calm down Shito you're going to make yourself start a panic attack again… Don't think about anything right now love. Just try to calm down for now ok?" Chika ask feeling Shito nob in respond. Rocking back and forward Chika lifted his right arm to brush it against Shito's blue soft hair slowly managing to relax Shito a little.

The both of them stay in that position for a few minutes until a knock sound catch their attention as they saw the doctor from earlier walk into the room. "I see that you're finally awake how do you feel?" he asks.

"Really confuse." Shito responded to the men.

"That perfectly understandable seen the circumstances of your situation, But have you thought if you're going to keep the baby or not?" the doctor ask eyen both Shito and Chika.

Shito look back at Chika silently asking what he should do. "No matter what decision you make I'll be supporting you no matter what." Chika responded leaving the entire decision up to Shito. 'Thanxs a lot.' Shito thought to himself as started to think what he should do.

Even though all of this of him being pregnant came unexpected he knew better than anyone that he would not had what it takes to prohibit another life to be born on this world, to be honest he hated all does women that had committed abortion just because they couldn't have time to take care of them like what kind of reason was that there always orphanage people.

To be honest the fact that he was going to have a baby didn't sound too good to Shito but if that meant that he was denying this baby to exist in this world then he would rather have it than to become a murderer of an innocent life.

"I've decided that I want to keep it." Shito said as he felt Chika releasing a relief sign from behind him.

"Very well then, if you're going to continue your pregnancy you might want to check over to a pediatrician to see how the process with the baby is going." He said as he took a piece of paper and handed it over to Shito. "That's a number of a friend of mine that should help you through your pregnancy." The doctor said as Chika and Shito mutter a 'Thank you.' Then with that the doctor excuse himself and left the room to attend his other patience leaving Chika and Shito alone in the room.

"Are you sure about this Shito?" Chika ask. "I mean I'm very happy to know that I'm going to become a father and all but are you absolutely sure?"

Leaning his head against Chika's chest Shito close his eyes to take a deep breath of that sweet scent that he so loved about him. "I'm sure about it, I may not like the idea of being you know what now but…. In time may grow a costume to it. But right now let's just go home." Shito said as Chika crush him into a gentle hug and put him away as he lean closer to Shito making their lips brush against each other. Slowly turning it into a passionate kiss.

They kiss for a long time brushing their toughs against each other fighting for dominance; they finally separate when their lungs felt the need of air. Brushing their foreheads against each other Chika look directly into Shito's beautiful violet eyes and smile to himself to see how lucky he was to have the most beautiful creature as his boyfriend and now he was going to become a father, he couldn't ask for anything better than this he felt like the happiest man in the world right now.

"Yeah let's go back to our home."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww wasn't that cute i just love when these two hug each other. ;p<strong>

**Hope you like it please review! =D**


	4. Falling ill

**Warning: I don't make myself responsible for anything that you may found wrong on this chapter.**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 WEEK LATER<em>**

Spending almost like an hour spilling his guts out on the toilet Shito finally heads over the kitchen where his lover was making breakfast for the both of them.

"Good Morning Shito are you feeling better now." Greeted Chika as Shito step into the kitchen.

"I have better days than this one." Responded Shito as he started to prepare himself some tea to get rid of the vomit taste that he still had on his mouth.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" ask Chika hugging him from behind.

"Yeah can you please make this tea for me? Is becoming hard to stand still with everything spinning around." Shito said as he quickly was lifted up bride style by Chika.

"It would be my pleasures put first let's get you back to bed so you can rest and let your body relax." Chika said to Shito as he walk him back into their room and gently put him on the bed. "Thank you" Shito said as he brought the bed covers over his head wrapping himself into a big cocoon.

Chika head back into the kitchen to finish breakfast and to also make that tea that Shito have ask him to make. Actually Chika was starting to really worry about Shito's health during this week. Some mornings Shito had wake up sweating because of a fever put not so high that could be so dangerous other mornings he was left out without any energy to move his body and doesn't wake up at all. It was worrying Chika a lot especially how pale has Shito's skin become during the week. He seriously tried to get Shito into going to the hospital put each time he made up a fight about it.

And as usual Shito end up winning their argument by locking himself inside the bathroom for 2 hours until he got tired and went to bed giving the silent treatment to Chika until the next morning. It was becoming very frustrating to Chika, who wouldn't get frustrated when they saw the one they loved getting sick and be able to do nothing? Well he was.

So Chika has made up his mind to bring up the big guns. If Shito decided he didn't wanted to go to the hospital then he have to bring the hospital to him. **'Well without him knowing until HE gett here this afternoon**.' Chika thought as he fishing making breakfast and the tea that Shito ask for him to do.

Walking into the bedroom with Shito's tea Chika sat beside the from where Shito was and shake him a little to wake him up. "Shito love wake up, I brought that the tea that you wanted." Said Chika as Shito Slowly sat up on the bed and slowly drink up the tea that Chika had giving him. They stay up like that listening to the silence sipping from Shito drinking his tea and the tick tock sound that was coming from their alarm clock. But all that silence was interrupted when Shito suddenly began to speak.

"Chika I'm really tired could you please lie down next to me and keep me some company?" Shito ask tiredly as Chika nodded and move to lie down on the other side of the bed. Moving closer to Chika Shito wrap his arms around him as he lay down his head against Chika's chest and quickly felling back to sleep.

Chika move his hands to put it against Shito's forehead to notice that he was starting to have another fever again. **'Oh Shito what I'm going to do with you, your stubborn fool?**' Chika thought to himself as he wrap his arms around Shito bringing the pale man closer to his body. **'Just hang in there Shito help is on the way here**.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm stopping it there! I know this chapter may be short but this scene seem like the perfect part to end it for now. So what the heck is happening to Shito? and will this bring any risk on Shito's pregnancy? And will the other are ever going to find out about Shito's pregnancy? All this question would be answer on the next chapter. =D<strong>


End file.
